Mortal Kombat Survivor: Argus Island
by Steve Teh Wizard
Summary: A Survivor parody! T for languange and possible violence!
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Mortal Kombat Survivor

20 castaways

A whole bunch of weeks!

One Survivor

Subzero: Greetings Mk fans I am Subzero. You may remember me from such games like Mortal Kombat, or Mortal Kombat II, or Mortal Kombat III and IV or all the other Mortal Kombat games. I am your host and this is SURVIVOR: ARGUS ISLAND!

Opening Scene

Scorpion

Ermac

Liu Kang

Shang Tsung

Kitana

Mileena

Raiden

Quan Chi

Taven

Kung Lao

Kabal

Kenshi

Sonya

Jax

Johnny Cage

Reptile

Sareena

Drahmin

Kano

Onaga

Shinnok

SURVIVOR: ARGUS ISLAND!

Subzero: Our contestants are arriving!

Nethership floats towards the island.

(Nethership confession Cam)

Scorpion: You know I'm gonna kill everyone in this competition. By kill I mean beat them all cause my lawyers said I can't make death threats anymore. (Sighs) I miss the good old days!

(Next person)

Sonya: The only reason I'm here is because I heard Kano is here. (Defensive) Not that I care or anything.

(Nethership dock)

Subzero: Hello there everyone!

Shang Tsung: How did you get to be the host?

Subzero: Long story.

(Flashback)

Subzero: Can I be the host.

Producers: Whatever.

(End Flashback)

Subzero: So I will be dividing you into two teams of 10!

Kung Lao: But there are 21 of us!

Subzero: (Shoots Shinnok) Ok the Fatalities are: Scorpion, Taven, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Liu Kang, Raiden, Mileena, Kitana, Ermac, and Sareena.

(Confession Cam)

Scorpion: How did I get stuck with Quan Chi? HOW!

(Confession Cam 2)

Taven: What the hell! I hate Quan Chi!

(Confession Cam 3)

Sareena: Quan Chi, what a bastard!

(Confession Cam 4)

Quan Chi: I think everybody likes me!

(Island)

Subzero: And the Brutalities are well everyone else!

(Cam)

Jax: I'm pretty confident with our team! We got a giant ass dragon thing so that should help!

(Island)

Subzero: Also we are going to put a personality trait under your names at random. So please sign your names on these forums.

(Everyone signs)

Subzero: Ermac you name is here like 30 times. Uh? Anyway the reason you signed these is so you can't sue us after the show!

Shang Tsung: Oh he's good!

Subzero: So I will meet you in about an hour for your first challenge!

(Fatalities camp)

Scorpion: I think our tents should have an awesome logo!

Quan Chi: How bout' fatalitied?

Scorpion: (Glares)

(Cam)

Quan Chi (Biggest A-----le ever): Maybe they don't like me! That might be a problem, perhaps if I can get someone to help me!

(Island)

Quan Chi: That's why we should team up!

Shang Tsung: Hmm you've got a point!

Raiden (Behind a tree): Oh no they didn't!

(Cam)

Raiden (Arguer of every elder god desicion) : I must act now! I must stop this deadly alliance!

(Brutalities camp)

Reptile: Finished the tents!

Kung Lao: That's one tent! There are like 9 more!

(Cam)

Reptile (Darwin looks down upon him): (Crying) I mean what a jerk!

(Cam)

Kung Lao (Nice hat): I mean what an idiot!

(A yellow line of tape seperating the island)

Subzero (with a megaphone): Let's start the first challenge!

(Beach)

Subzero: Ok your first challenge is an obstacle course! First you must jump the flaming pits of death!

Scorpion: I like death in the name!

Subzero: Then get through this obstacle pipe! Then Run to the finish line! Now pick your three sponsers!

(Brutalities)

Kabal: I totally call the running half!

Drahmin: I'll get the obstacle pipe.

Kano: NO way!

Drahmin: I can manage!

Kano: Whatever I'll get the pits of death!

Subzero: Everybody ready!

Teams: Yes!

Subzero: Remember no: Steroids!

Kabal: Damn!

Subzero: No laser vision!

Kano: Damn!

Subzero: And definetly no baby bottle pop to the face!

Sonya: Damn!

Subzero: GO!

Kenshi and Kano are at the pits!

Kano: I'm facing a blind guy too easy! (He jumps and falls)

Kenshi: (Levitates over the pits)

Kano: (Climbs back up) That's not fair!

Subzero: I never said no flying!

Kano: (Makes it over, hands baton to Drahmin)

Shang Tsung: (Stuck in pipe) What the hell!

Raiden: Your robes are to big!

Drahmin: Watch this humans! (Jumps and slides right through)

(Cam)

Sonya (Are those real?): I thought that being too skinny was bad but apparently it helps!

(Course)

Drahmin: Here Kabal!

Kabal: I hope I can do this! (Runs at a baywatch speed)

Reptile: Move faster!

Kabal: I can't!

Shang Tsung: (Gets out) Here Raiden!

Quan Chi: Muhaha! (Starts running)

Taven: We're gonna win!

Raiden: Yes! Yes! (Trips)

Kabal: (Crosses)

Subzero: And the brutalities win!

Brutalities: YAY!

Subzero: I'll meet you guys at Elder Gods council!

(Cam)

Liu Kang (Yells a lot): I know who I'm voting for!

(Council)

Subzero: Please cast your votes in that jar! (Points to a pickle jar)

Sareena: Pickle jar?

Subzero: We ran out of Urns after somebody ran through the realms breaking everything! (Points to Taven)

(Jar)

Liu Kang: I never like you (Puts vote in jar)

Kitana: You did something to me after the first tournement don't think I forgot that! (puts vote in)

A/n: Kitana boss after you break the spell!

Subzero: Ok you all voted lets see the results! If you are voted out you leave or get your spined ripped out!

Ermac: We like our spine!

Subzero: The first name I'm going to call is: Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung, Liu Kang, Subz..... You can't vote for me!

Ermac: Meh!

Subzero: That's three Shang Tsung, one Liu Kang. Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung,Shang Tsung, Quan Chi times six, Quan Chi times seven?

Scorpion and Taven: (High five each other)

Subzero: The council has spoken. Quan Chi your out!

Quan Chi: WHAT? But Shang Tsung had more votes!

Subzero: No he had six, you had thirteen!

Quan Chi: But.. But...

Subzero: Also I just don't like you so after he's gone these don't work! Bye Quan Chi!

Quan Chi: I will get my revenge!

Subzero: Well see you guys in a few days! And pat yourselves on the back you made my day! Until next time!

(Next week on MKS:AI)

Subzero: You must dance to this!

(Caramelldansen plays)

Taven: Too many bad memories! (Siezure)

End of Chapter 1 or episode one!


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 2

(Cam)

Scorpion (Bad ass): Sure we lost the challenge, but hey Quan Chi is gone!

(Cam)

Raiden (Can't take critism): Wow that alliance fell fast!

(Cam)

Ermac (Repeatedly talks in the third person): We are glad that ass is gone!

(Fatalities camp)

Taven: Ermac can you do something for me?

Ermac: What?

Taven: Can you do the little wii commercial thing?

Kitana: Yeah that would be so epic!

Ermac: We would like to play.

Kitana, Taven, and Scorpion: (Giggle)

(cam)

Kitana (Try kissing her, we dare you!): I think that with Quan Chi gone everyone can finally be happy!

(Brutalities)

Kabal: I can't believe we won the first challenge!

Reptile: I know right?!

(Cam)

Drahmin (Possibly Overweight for an oni!): So yeah I think they all underestimated me! But I showed them! I SHOWED THEM ALL! (Mask falls off)

(Camera lens cracks)

(Tape line)

Subzero: (With megaphone) EVERYONE TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!

Kenshi: OW! I'm blind not deaf.

Subzero: How long have you been standing there?

(Beach)

Subzero: Today we are going to video games! NOT fighting games! (Stares at Liu Kang)

Liu Kang: Damn!

(Table covered with wierd syringes)

Subzero: The first game is Galerians! In Galerians Rion would inject himself with syringes full of PPEC that gave him his power! You guys need to pick someone to inject themselves, and see if they live!

Taven: If they live?

Subzero: Side effects include Nausea and most other regular drug side effects. And short circuting but none of you have to worry about that... Hopefully. So choose your represenitives!

(Taven and Onaga at table)

Subzero: This is sort of like Russian Roulette. GO!

Taven and Onaga: (Inject themselves)

Taven: (Hears Caramelldansen) Too much repetetion! So many bad memories! (Has a seizure)

Onaga: What a baby. (Spontaniously combusts)

(One fire extinguisher later)

Subzero: And we have a tie! Already.

(Cam)

Onaga(No combos and he'll still kill you): (Burnt) Ow!

(Giant Statue)

Raiden:What's this! Why is this not of me!

Subzero: In Shadow of the Colossus, the random guy had to climb a giant monster to hit it's weak point. That is your task!

(Kenshi and Johnny Cage)

Subzero: GO!

Kenshi: (Starts levitating up)

Cage: Oh no what will I ever do? Wait what's this an elevator!

Subzero (To camera): An elevator?

Cage: There's the weak point! (Starts kicking the symbol) Wait nothings happening!

Subzero: Your supposed to impale it!

Cage: What?

Kenshi: Like this! (Stabs it colossus dies)

Subzero: The fatalities win!

Cage: Damn!

Subzero: I'll see the brutalities at council! And Taven we'll see you in the infirmiry with some adrenalin!

Taven: CARAMELLDANSEN! (Dances)

(Cam)

Reptile(Can balance an apple on his tail): Damn, guess we couldn't celebrate just yet!

(Cam)

Cage (Gay? J/k): I feel safe. I hope.

(Council)

Subzero: Please place your votes!

Sonya: Sorry there is a reason I'm doing this! (Puts vote in)

Drahmin: Epic fail man! (Puts vote in)

Kung Lao: This is what you get for not bowing!

Subzero: I will now read the votes!

Reptile: (Starts biting his nails)

Subzero: Johnny Cage, Onaga, Onaga, Johnny Cage. Two votes Cage, Two votes Onaga! Jax?

Jax: Sonya that looks like your handwritting!

Subzero: Jax,Jax, Jax, and Jax. Um Jax is out!

Jax: WHAT!

Subzero: Jax the council has spoken!

Jax: You can all go to hell!

(Cam)

Scorpion (Never says please): Been there done that!

(Cam)

Sonya (Racist?): Yes everything is going according to plan!

(Cam)

Onaga (Rar!): Yeah I was very very happy to still be here!

(Council)

Kano: C'ya mate!

Jax: (Blurred out finger)

Kano: What a bitch!

Subzero: Until next time!

(Next time on MKS:AI)

Subzero: Say please get over here and your team wins!

Scorpion: (Struggles)

Everyone: Gasp!

End of episode 2


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 3

(Cam)

Mileena (has five dentist for one tooth!):Yeah we won but I think everyone took the celebration to far... Not that I was apart of it!

(Flashback)

Mileena: (Drinking a keg)

Everyone else: Chug chug chug chug chug!

(End Flashback)

(Fatalities)

Scorpion: Oh my f---ng God!

Raiden: Yes?

Scorpion: I found a letter!

Kitana: Like oh my God!

Raiden: WHAT!!

Letter: When pie explodes you learn a lot!

(Tape line)

Scorpion: You guys got the same thing?

Kung Lao: Yes.

Taven: What could it mean? (Sees something) Is that pie?

(Pie explodes Subzero pops out)

Subzero: Your new challenge is to face your fears!

Kitana: Uh oh!

Cage: This can't be good.

(Beach)

Subzero: First up for the fatalities is Raiden!

Raiden: (Gulps)

Subzero: Your afraid of water so we will put you in the ocean for ten seconds!

Raiden: That's not so bad.

Subzero: Your time starts...now!

Raiden: (Puts his foot in and runs away screaming) AHHHH!

Subzero: Uhhhh. Next up is Kano, who is afraid of kiwi birds.

Sonya: Really?

Kano: (Sighs) Yes.

Subzero: (Puts a Kiwi bird down)

Kiwi bird: (Pecks lightly on his foot)

Kano: (Runs away screaming)

Drahmin: (Picks up Kiwi bird and prepares to eat it)

Sareena: (Punches him in the face) No we must love and charish it!

Kiwi: (Flies away)

Taven: Can a Kiwi bird do that?

Subzero: Next is Kitana's fear of comitment! We need a volunteer to be Kitana's "husband!"

Liu Kang: (Frantically waves his arm)

Subzero: And Liu...Taven.

Liu Kang: Aw! Why?

Subzero: Cause they are from the same realm.

Liu Kang: Bitch!

Taven: I didn't even volunteer! Oh well. (Gets on his knee) Kitana will you marry me?

Kitana: (Struggles)

Taven: (Stands normal but steps on her foot)

Kitana: (Runs away screaming)

Subzero: (Facepalm) Ok, Drahmin's fear. Giving food to someone else!

Drahmin: I'll manage guys! (His foot hits a shell and he runs away screaming)

Subzero: OH come on! Ok Scorpion! I will automatically let you win if you face your fear!

Scorpion: OK.

(Target range stuffed Quan Chi)

Subzero: Please throw your spear!

Scorpion: (Throws his spear)

Subzero: Now before you do anything you must say, "Please!"

Everyone: Gasp!

Scorpion: Ple...plea...pl. Oh forget this! (Pulls out tape recorder)

Recorder: Please,

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! (Rips Quan Chi dummy in half)

Subzero: You know I'm gonna count that cause he is the only one not to hit his foot! Fatalities win!

Scorpion: Yay!

(Cam)

Kano (Considers everyone his baby! Could lead to lawsuits!): Yeah I'm scared!

(Cam)

Sonya: I know who I'm voting for! Yeah!

(Council)

Subzero: Please cast your votes!

Kano: Sorry baby! (Puts vote in)

Onaga: (Tries to pick up pen) Damn it! (Tries again) Mother f---ker!

Reptile: He might be very mad a someone!

Subzero: I'll read the votes! Kano, Drahmin, Kano, Kano, Johnny, Kano. Kano with a smile face? 4 votes Kano, 1 vote Drahmin, 1 vote Johnny Cage. Bunch of squigly notes barely saying Reptile, and Drahmin! Kano you're out!

Kano: Aw! (Walks to boat)

Sonya: Kano wait!

Kano: What I know you voted for me!

Sonya: No I voted for Johnny! I relized after all these years of hunting you, that, I love you!

Kano: And I thought the same thing!

(They kiss)

Subzero: IT BURNS!

(From somewhere else)

Jax: I sense a disturbance in the force!

Subzero: Well till next time!

(On the next MKS:AI)

Taven: No one can break diamond!

Scorpion: That's what she said!

End of episode 3


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 4

(Cam)

Kung Lao (Dog died a mysterious frisbee death): Our team really needs to step its game up!

(Brutalities)

Kung Lao: So guys I think we need to work harder!

Sonya: (Holds up a beating heart) Kano gave this to me!

Kung Lao: Ok?

(Cam)

Taven (Hates his brother!): So we've won twice in a row I feel confident!

(Fatalities)

Ermac: We have found a letter!

Letter: Tacos are good! No this has nothing to do with your challenge!

(Beach)

Subzero: Today we will be testing sight and might!

Liu Kang: Sweet!

Subzero: First is might!

Liu Kang: Call it!

Subzero: (To himself) That wasn't obvious enough!

(Board table)

Subzero: Ok you can go ahead and smash these but..

Liu Kang: (Punches board) AHHHHHHH! I'm bleeding!

Subzero: But the boards are filled with a magical barrier that makes you bleed!

Liu Kang: (Faints)

Kung Lao: Uhhh?

Subzero: You won.

Kung Lao: Yay!

(Next board)

Subzero: Ok Sareena and Reptile! Your board is simple oak!

Sareena: (Smashes it)

Reptile: (Breaks his arm)

Subzero: Oooh I think I gave you redwood. Sorry if they look the same!

Reptile: Thanks for telling me!

(Next "board")

Subzero: Time to break diamond!

Onaga: Too easy! (Hits it) It didn't break! (Spontaniously combusts)

Taven: No one can break diamond!

Scorpion: That's what she said!

Taven: (Punches it) Ow!

Subzero: You guys are such wimps! (Punches it it shatters completely) No points cause that was pathetic!

(Test your sight)

Subzero: I'm going to move these cups around and you must follow the ball! The team with the most members to see the ball wins a piece of candy and the game!

Fatalites: Kenshi, Kitana, Mileena, Scorpion, Raiden

Brutalities: Kung Lao, Cage, Sonya,Drahmin,Kabal

Subzero: Here we go! (Moves cups around very fast)

Kitana: Damn I lost it!

Mileena: Way to go genius!

Kitana: You know what! (Fights Mileena)

Subzero: Everyone else pick your cup!

Everyone else: (Picks middle cup)

Subzero: Congratulations everyone but Kitana and Mileena whose do not count! Which means the Brutalities win!

Brutalities: YAY!

Kitana: WHAT?

Subzero: Wow a blind guy even picked the right one! So I'll see you guys at council!

(Council)

Subzero: Once again it is time to cast your votes!

Liu Kang: Sorry! Call me though! (Puts vote in)

Scorpion: You suck! (Puts vote in)

Sareena: Apples! (Puts vote in)

Subzero: I will read the votes! Kitana, Mileena, Mileena, Mileena, Kitana! Two votes Kitana, three votes Mileena! Katana?

Kenshi: Hold it up to the light!

Subzero: (Does so) Oh! Mileena! Kitana, Mileena, and lastly Kitana. Mileena is out!

Mileena: Bitch!

Subzero: Mileena the council has spoken! Everyone else get the f--k out!

Next time on MKS:AI

Subzero: Eat this taco!

Drahmin: Sure!

Scorpion: (Still eating) What a fat ass!

End of episode 4


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 5

(Cam)

Sonya (Can't hide the surgery): Yay finally we won again!

(Cam)

Onaga (Magically makes tacos!): I'm not going to totally jinx us and say we can't lose the next challenge!

(Beach)

Subzero: It's been five days since you guys started here.

Everyone (to themselves): That's not a long time! What an idiot!

Subzero: (Throws a rock)

Liu Kang: OW!

Subzero: Owned! Anyway, it's time to see your families again!

(Families walk in)

Kitana: MOMMY! (Hugs Sindel) Shao Kahn... (Gives finger along with Sindel)

Shao Kahn: Your so mean! (Runs away crying)

Subzero: Get back here! (Chases after him)

Scorpion: JIM THE WALRUS! And Mom and Dad!

Jim: Scorpion!

Mom and Dad: Get over here!

Liu Kang and Kung Lao: How is this going to work.

Spirit of the great Kung Lao: That's what I said.

Raiden: I don't have a father!

Raiden's dad: Yes you do!

Subzero: (Throws Shao Kahn)

Voice: Hello Subzero.

Subzero: Ok one why is one of my family here. And two why you?

Noob: Cause I'm just that cool!

Subzero: (Pulls out rocket launcher)

Noob: Don't hurt me!

(Different part of beach)

Subzero: So today we will be doing the challenge with your families!

(First challenge)

Subzero: Survive this song!

Taven: I'm going to hate this aren't I!

Rain: Yep.

(Cam)

Taven(Hates spinning blades): Rain... he's my half brother.

(Challenge)

Song: We're no strangers to love!

Everyone: (Passes out)

Subzero: Wait Scorpion and family are still standing.

Scorpion: What is this song?

Scorpions mom: Yeah years in the Netherealm we never hear music!

(Second challenge)

Subzero: Eat this Netherealm delicousies! (spelling?)

Everyone but Scopion and family and Drahmin and Moloch: (Vomit)

Everyone else: (Eat it)

Subzero: Now Drahmin eat this taco!

Drahmin: Sure!

Scorpion: What a fat ass!

Drahmin: (Eats it) ew. (Vomits)

Subzero: Uh Scorpion wins?

(Last challenge)

Subzero: Ok I will give triple points if anyone makes it through this! Hug this bunny!

Scorpion: (hugs it)

Everyone else: (Passes out)

Subzero: Ok this is sad! Fatalities win! Say goodbye to your families and Noob! GET THE F--k out!

Noob: Fine!

(Bye family time)

Sonya: Bye mommy!

Sonya's mom: Bye Sonya!

Reptile:Bye cheesecake!

Cheesecake: (Silence)

Reptile: You always had a way with words!

Kabal: Good bye guys!

Kira and Kobra: Bye Kabal!

Onaga: (Punches Shujinko's torso off)

(Cam)

Onaga (Dreams of being a ballerina!) Why Shujinko? I hate him!

(Beach)

Shang Tsung: I'll always have my families souls! (Holds up shoes) Bye mom!

Mom: Bye!

(Council)

Subzero: Cast your votes please!

Kung Lao: See you in hell bitch! (Puts vote in)

Sonya: You could've done better! (Puts vote in)

Subzero: The votes are....all Drahmin so Drahmin's out!

Drahmin: Not one person voted for someone else?

Onaga: Drahmin you voted for yourself!

Drahmin: Oh!

(Cam)

Drahmin (Belimich?): I'm not stupid!

(Council)

Subzero: Until next time!

Next time on MKS:AI!

Shang Tsung: Bring it on Kung Lao! (Pulls out pie)

Kung Lao: My one weakness!

End of Episode 5!


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 6

(Cam)

Liu Kang (What does it sound like when he uses the bathroom?): Wow our team seems unstopable!

(Beach)

Subzero: Today I'm going to make the Fatalities beatable again!

Liu Kang: What?

Subzero: What?!

(Beach with table)

Subzero: One of the Brutalities will give a Fatality a food of their choice. If a fatality eats it without vomiting like last time...then the fatality can choose a food to feed the brutality with the same consequenses!

Raiden: What?

Subzero: First up Shang Tsung and Kung Lao! Kung Lao pick your poison!

Kung Lao: No thanks I don't like poison!

Subzero: (Facepalm) Pick your food!

Kung Lao: What do I like?

Subzero: No something Shang Tsung will hate!

Kung Lao: Shang Tsung what do you hate?

Shang Tsung: Apples.

Kung Lao: Ok apples! (Gives Shang Tsung an apple)

Shang Tsung: (Sarcastically) Oh no an apple! What shall I ever do! (Eats it)

Subzero: Now pick your food Shang Tsung!

Shang Tsung: Gladly! Eat this pie!

Kung Lao: NOOO my secret weakness! (Vomits)

(Challenge two)

Subzero: Run around the beach! Reptile you get an hour, Taven you get twenty minuets! GO!

(ten minuets later)

Taven: Back!

Subzero: How did you..

(Cam)

Taven (Impalement!): Running aimlessly around the realms pays off huh?

(Challenge three)

Subzero: OK! Kenshi you must be able to hit Onaga in all the target areas to win!

Kenshi: (Does so)

Onaga: OW! (Falls over)

Subzero: OK! THAT WAS PATHETIC! To make the brutalities hypothetical winners, both teams are going to the council!

(Council)

Subzero: Vote for two people from any team!

Liu Kang: Subzero's mad! (Puts vote in)

Kitana: This is kinda funny! (Puts vote in)

Reptile: Peace out dude! (Puts vote in)

Subzero: Votes are! Raiden, Raiden, Raiden Raiden, Raiden, Onaga, Liu Kang, Reptile, Raiden, Raiden, Kung Lao, Onaga, Onaga, Raiden (Pulls them all out) Ok the rest are Raiden! Raiden and Onaga are out!

Onaga: Bitch!

Raiden: You will all die at my hands! (Becomes Dark Raiden!)

Subzero: OUT! (Pulls out shotgun)

Dark Raiden: Yes sir! (Runs)

Next time on MKS:AI

Subzero: Meet some new castaways!

Scorpion: Aw s--t!

End of Episode 6!


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 7

(Island)

Subzero: (Picks up RPG)

(Fatalities)

Ermac: Wow what a beautiful day! (Looks up) HOLY S--T!

(Explosion)

(Beach)

Subzero: I needed as much suprise cause of you next suprise!

Kung Lao: Which is?

Subzero: Well the brutalities have hardly anyone on their team. So meet you new team members!

Scorpion: Aw s--t!

(Tremor and Ashrah walk on the beach)

(Cam)

Tremor (What game was he from?): Can't wait to kick ass!

(Cam)

Ashrah (Hot or not?): This is what I looked like as a demon! (Holds up picture of Sarah Palin) Same personality!

A/n: No offence!

(Beach)

Subzero: So these two will join the Brutalities!

(Cam)

Sonya (Oh yeah!): Finally another girl on the team!

(Beach)

Subzero: Your challenge is to survive five minuets in a tank of sharks!

(Cam)

Ermac (Literally picks up girls!): Too easy!

(Beach)

Subzero: Ok first up is Scorpion!

Scorpion(in tank): Ok this is ok. What kind of sharks are they?

Subzero: Well it will be different everytime! You have (reads panthlet) Bull sharks.

Scorpion: Uh?

(5 minuets later)

Subzero: Well thanks you bastard for killing the sharks!

Scorpion: Your welcome!

Subzero: Technically that counts so new rule no self defence! Next up is Kenshi with Goblin Sharks!

(5 minuets later)

Kenshi: Levitation is not self defence!

Subzero: Damn it! Kitana with Greenland sharks! (Stares at tank) We're gonna need a bigger tank!

(Tank)

Greenland Sharks: (Bump into walls and don't notice Kitana)

Kitana: Uh?

Subzero: Yeah they're blind! Next is Sareena! With (Stares at tank) We're gonna need a big ass tank!

(Whale sharks tank)

Sareena: I'm scared!

(Cam)

Sareena (Confused): What is this place? So wierd! (Looks around room)

(Tank)

Whale shark: (Inhales)

Sareena: AHHH! (Gets sucked in)

Subzero: Well Brutalities win!

Scorpion: How?

Subzero: Well cause one you guys win to much and plus you lost a team member!

Whale Shark: (Spits her back out)

Subzero: Nevermind! But I'll see you at council!

(Council)

Subzero: Cast your votes!

Sareena: I'm scared! (Puts vote in)

Ermac: We are pissed at you! (Puts vote in)

Subzero: I will tally! Sareena, Sareena, Sareena, Ermac's mom? And the rest are Sareena! You bastards!

Everyone: Huh?

Subzero: How could you vote her off! I hate you guys now! Sareena, I always thought you were cool!

Sareena: Aw! (Walks to boat)

(She Will Be Loved by the Maroon 5 plays)

Radio: SHE WIILLL BE LOVED AND SHE WILL BE LOVED!

Subzero: You guys suck hard! Leave now!

End of Episode 7!

Next time on MKS:AI

Ashrah: Ermac....

Ermac: Ashrah...


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 8

(Cam)

Ashrah (Can balance things on her hat): So.. my team sucks!

Flashback

Reptile: Hey Ashrah have this cookie! (Trips)

(Cookie goes flying)

Scorpion: I'm so hungry! (Gets hit by a bus)

Subzero: Please refrain from driving buses on the beach! Tech crew I'm looking at you!

End flashback

(Beach)

Subzero: Today you must defeat each other in battle!

Liu Kang: Hell yeah!

Subzero: Of wits!

Liu Kang: Aw!

Subzero: I'm going to pick random people! Ashrah and Ermac!

(Table)

Ashrah: Ermac...

Ermac: Ashrah!

(Cam)

Ashrah (The first person I could do a fatality with!): Ermac is going down!!

(Cam)

Ermac (Doesn't actually own a Wii): Roflcopters Ashrah can't beat me!

(Table)

Subzero: Your challenge is: ARM WRESTLING!

Liu Kang (From a distance): AW COME ON!

Subzero: GO!

Ashrah: (Immediatly beats Ermac)

(Cam)

Ashrah (How many times can she be on cam?): Yeah I was voted most likely to win in an arm wrestling match in highschool!

(Table)

Subzero: Next challenge is making an Earthquake between Scorpion and Tremor!

Tremor: Easy you already lost dude!

Subzero: GO!

Tremor: (Jumps in the air in slo-mo) Hi ya! (Gets blown into the ocean)

Subzero: (With ice shield in front of him)

Tremor: How did he do that?

Scorpion: (Holds up nitroglycerin)

Subzero: No rules against that! Scorpion wins!

(Next Table)

Subzero: Guess which hand I have this rock and you win!

Liu Kang: I'm scared!

Reptile: Don't be such a baby!

Subzero: Guess!

Reptile: (Points to his left hand)

Subzero: Nope!

Liu Kang: You never had a rock!

(Dramatic music plays)

Kitana: (Gasp)

Shang Tsung: (Gasp)

Taven: (Gasp)

Subzero: Uhh? Liu Kang wins?

Reptile: No way!

Ashrah, Tremor, Kabal, Sonya: (Run around in circles screaming)

Kung Lao: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!

(Explosion heard)

Subzero: What was that?

Argus: SHUT UP! (Disapears)

Taven: Bye daddy!

Subzero: Brutalities I'll see you at council!

(Council)

Subzero: Vote!

Tremor: Writing on paper? Ridicoulous! (Puts vote in)

Ashrah: You are so evil! (Puts vote in)

Subzero: The votes are! Ermac? Ashrah......

Ashrah: Sorry!

Subzero: Go vote again everyone!

(Everyone votes again)

Subzero: (Sighs) Alright! Reptile, Tremor, Kabal, Kabal, Kabal, Reptile, Kabal, Tremor, Kabal with a smily face, Kabal. Yeah Kabal is out but why?

Sonya: He keeps leaving the seat up in the bathroom!

Ashrah: It's annoying!

Kabal: I put the seat down!

Kung Lao: My bad!

Sonya: Oh!

Subzero: Bye Kabal!

Kabal: (Leaves)

Subzero: Now leave me alone!

End of Episode 8

Next time on MKS:AI

Shang Tsung: Is that? An apple?

Kung Lao: Yes it is bish!


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 9

(Cam)

Tremor (X-TREME!): Wow this team sucks major d--k!

(Cam)

Sonya (Bow chica bow bow): I swear if we lose another challenge I will kill someone!

(Beach)

Subzero: Anyone ever see the movie Tron?

Everyone but Ermac: No!

Ermac (Silently): Yes!

Subzero: Nevermind not that challenge! Instead we will do Russian roulette! 6 bullets 6 people!

Everyone: UH?

Liu Kang, Kitana, Taven, Reptile, Johnny Cage, and Sonya.

Kitana: I'm not too sure of this! (Pulls trigger and Falls to ground)

Liu Kang: OH MY GOD! (Pulls trigger falls to ground)

Cage: I know you guys are faking it! (Pulls trigger falls to ground)

Reptile: (Gulps) (Pulls trigger falls to ground)

Sonya: (Pulls trigger falls to ground)

Taven: (Pulls trigger) F--k you hah I LIVED!

Subzero: Well none of them are dead!

Taven: Damn!

Subzero: Yeah I didn't say what kinds of bullets were in there you all just got knockout gas bullets!

(Next challenge)

Subzero: Ok Kung Lao and Shang Tsung will participate in a western style duel!

Shang Tsung: Meh.

(Duel place thing :l)

Kung Lao: Prepare to die!

Shang Tsung: What?

Kung Lao: (Picks up an apple)

Shang Tsung: Is that an apple?

Kung Lao: Yes it is bish!

Shang Tsung (Sarcastically): Oh no!

Kung Lao: (Throws it and it falls to the ground immediatly)

Shang Tsung: (Shoots Kung Lao)

(Next challenge)

Subzero: The orginal contest was going to be lightcycles, but since only one person saw Tron.... We are going to do...

Ermac: TIGERRS!

Subzero: The hell?

(Everyone runs from tigers)

(Later)

Ashrah: Where's Tremor?

(Tiger lair)

Tremor: I loves the tigers! (Hugs them)

Subzero: He'll be back! Since the fatalities won the first challenge and didn't lose a team member they win...still! Brutalities you just suck!

(Council)

Sonya: Where's Tremor?

(Tigers walk into the room)

Tremor: Ok guys you can go!

Tigers: (Growl and wave their paws)

Subzero: Aw that's so cute! I mean cast your votes!

Tremor: The dreaded paper again! (Casts vote)

Sonya: Meh (Casts vote)

Subzero: The votes are Kung Lao, Tremor, Kung Lao, Sonya, Jonny Cage, and Kung Lao. Kung Lao you are out!

Kung Lao: What!

Sonya: Two reasons why.

Ashrah: Mhmmm!

Kung Lao: Oh yeah.

(Cam)

Kung Lao (Throws baseballs like a disabled person with a broken arm) (Idk): Should've kept my mouth shut!

(Council)

Kung Lao: Goodbye!

Subzero: Everyone point and laugh!

Everyone: Ha ha ha!

End of episode 9

Next time on MKS:AI

Subzero: It's time to join forces!

Scorpion: Your mom!

Taven: Why?

Ashrah: Can I kill Ermac now?!


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 10

(Beach)

Subzero: Are you all ready for your next big suprise?

Scorpion: Which is?

Subzero: It is time to join forces!

Scorpion: Your mom!

Taven: No way!

Ashrah: Can I kill Ermac now?

Subzero: Yes, yes, and NO! Your new name is now the Hara-Kiri's!

(Hara Kiri camp)

Reptile: So now we are going to combine Ashrah's stupid color scheme with Kitana's stupid color scheme. Great!

Kitana: Screw you!

Reptile: No, I will not make love to you!

(Cam)

Kitana (Breast physics! Play MK vs DC Mk ending!): What a bitch!

(Beach)

Subzero: Ok instead of playing as a team you will play individually! Now fighting for single immunity instead of combined immunity! And the first challenge is, Holding your breath under water.

Everyone: Really?

Subzero: You wish right! No it is actual fist fighting!

Liu Kang: Really?

Subzero: NO! Ha ha! No it is chess!

Everyone: Yeah right.

Subzero: I'm not kidding.

Everyone: AW!

(First up Scorpion and Reptile)

Reptile: (Moves his piece)

Scropion: Checkmate!

Reptile: How?

Scorpion: (Points) See!?

Reptile: OH!

(Second Kitana and Liu Kang)

Liu Kang: Don't cry when I beat you!

Kitana: Checkmate.

Liu Kang: Uh well you know. (Sets fire to the board)

(After a few epic fails it was down to Scorpion and Kitana)

Subzero: Instead of chess I have a new challenge for both of you. NAME ALL THE PLANETS! Kitana ladies first.

Kitana: Oh this is too easy. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars,Jupiter,Saturn,Uranus, and Neptune!

Scorpion: You forgot Pluto.

Kitana: No it's not a planet anymore.

Taven: What did you say about Pluto?

Kitana: Uh?

(Everyone jumps her)

(Council)

Subzero: I'm going to reccommend voting out Kitana.

Kitana: F--k!

Subzero: The votes are, Quan Chi? He's not here anymore!

Scorpion: Yeah, but he still sucks!

Reptile: True that!

Subzero: Wait only one legal vote and that's.

Kitana: Goodbye Reptile!

Reptile: Zomg!

Kitana: I'm kidding!

Reptile: Dear God!

Subzero: Goodbye Kenshi! But why?

Kitana: Stratagy!

Kenshi: (sighs)

Subzero: You will be missed Kenshi you will!

(Boat)

Kenshi: (Cries)

Voice: It's ok Kenshi. I will guide you!

Kenshi: Jesus?

Voice: No I'm Pluto!

Kenshi: O m f g!

End of episode 10

Next time on MKS:AI

Subzero: Battle this giant cookie!


	11. Episode 11

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Episode 11

(Hara Kiri's Men's tent)

(Alarm clock goes off)

Ermac: Since when do we have an alarm clock?

(Flashback)

Pluto: I am Pluto!

Kenshi: O M F G! (Alarm clock goes flying)

(Council)

Subzero: Well Kitana I hope your happy!

Sonya: (Gets hit by alarm clock)

Reptile: Ooooh alarm clock!

(End flashback)

(Beach)

Subzero: You guys are going to face the toughest challenge today!

Shang Tsung: I can hardly contain myself. And my grandma! STAY IN THERE!

Grandma's soul: NO! It stinks in that robe do you ever wash it?

Subzero: All of you need to be prepared for this!

Liu Kang: Ok.

Sonya: Ok.

Reptile: Oooh butterflies! (Runs to them)

Subzero: Two people are going to be voted out tonight!

Ashrah: Why?

Steve Teh Wizard: So I can finish this damn story already! Cause I can't remember what characters are left and this is all a bunch of (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep)

Subzero: FIRE!

Steve: (Gets K.O. darts to the neck) Ow. I'm tired all of a sudden. (Passes out)

Subzero: Anyway you must FIGHT THIS GIANT COOKIE!

(Ground shakes and Giant Cookie appears)

Taven: Oh s--t!

Subzero: I'll be in this bomb shelter whoever beats the cookie gets immunity! (Hides)

Cookie: (Growls)

Scorpion: Damn!

Shang Tsung: I can't believe I'm saying this, but guys we need to team up!

(Shelter)

Subzero: Ok? Wierd turn of events. Right Sareena!

Sareena: Yep. Cue the epic music?

Subzero: Cue the epic music!

(Beach. Speakers emerge from ground)

(MK theme plays)

Cookie: (Growls)

Everyone: RAR!

(Epic fight scene description time. Everyone dies and the show ends!)

End of Episode 11 and the show!

JUST KIDDING!

(Fight)

Liu Kang: Finally some real fighting!

Cookie: (Bumps into him and sends him flying)

Liu Kang: (Off screen) Damn your diffiance of the third law of physics!

Tremor: Tigers attack!

(Tigers attack)

Cookie: Lawl tigers!

Tremor: Those are my tigers! (Jumps in the air and rips a chocolate chip off)

Cookie: RAR! (Sends him flying)

Tremor: Damn you gravity do your job!

Gravity: Piss off I'm on my coffee break!

Kitana: (Kisses cookie)

Cookie: (Gets bigger)

Kitana: Oh crap. (Gets sent flying)

Reptile: Maybe we just need to eat it! (Bites it) Oh no rasins? (Mouth begins to foam and he has a seizure)

Ashrah: Vodoo cookie doll! (Pokes the doll)

Cookie: (Giggles)

Ashrah: Aw.

Ermac: Watch out! (Knocks her out of the way but gets eaten by cookie)

Ashrah: ERMAC! Pwned!

(Cam)

Tremor (He's from MK SPECIAL FORCES! Yes I freakin figured it out :D ): Poor Ermac!

(Beach)

Taven: The power of Christ compells you!

Cookie: Sorry I'm a catholic!

Taven: IT HAS NO EFFECT! (Runs around in circles)

Scorpion: (Throws spear) Get over here! (Rips a chocolate chip off!)

Cookie: (Gets pissed) The rage! (Goes into rage mode)

Scorpion: Damn! (Runs away)

Sonya: Taste baby bottle pop! (Does kiss of death)

Cookie: Uh?

Sonya: (Runs away)

Shang Tsung: Enough! Grandma I need you!

Grandma: WHAT!

Shang Tsung: How do you defeat a giant cookie?

Grandma: With pie!

Shang Tsung: Thanks grandma. Maybe someday you'll be free and not have memory loss!

Grandma: What?

Shang Tsung: And regain your hearing. (Throws pie at cookie)

Cookie: NOOO! My secret weakness! (Crumbles and Ermac falls out)

Liu Kang: That's the way the cookie crumbles! (Gets cookie chunks thrown at him)

Everyone: BOOOOOO!

Subzero: (Walks out of shelter covered in lipstick) Congratulations you've all xcept Cage! Beat the cookie but who gets immunity?

Sonya: I nominate Shang Tsung!

Taven: I second that!

Ermac: We agree!

Subzero: Shang Tsung you win Immunity!

Shang Tsung: F--k Yeah!

Subzero: And you get this cookie plus doll!

Shang Tsung: YAY!

(Council)

Subzero: Now remember the two highest voted will be out!

(Everyone casts vote)

Subzero: And it seems all the names are either Liu Kang or Johnny cage! So bye!

Sonya: But..

Tremor: Isn't there usually a sarcastic one?

Subzero: Oh Issac Newton... Happy?

Tremor: Very!

Liu Kang: Kitana I love you!

Kitana: Ok.

Liu Kang: So will you kiss me?

Kitana: (Decapitates him with fan)

(Reality)

Kitana: No...

Liu Kang: Oh. (Cries)

Cage:I hate you all! (Becomes dark Johnny Cage)

Subzero: Cage....

Cage: Fine (Regular Johnny again)

End of episode 11

Next time on MKS:AI

Scorpion: I hate singing!


	12. Episode 12

Disclaimer: Don't own much. Sorry for the long wait I'm making a video thingy!

Episode 12

(Beach with a stage)

Scorpion: I don't like the looks of this challenge!

Subzero: You won't! Today we will be doing everyone's least favorite thing! SINGING!

Scorpion: I hate singing!

Taven: So does everyone and their mother!

(Cam)

Taven (Fell asleep when he got his tatoo): What it's true!

(Beach)

Subzero: I want you to sing a song that's close to your heart!

Everyone: Aw...

Subzero: And be good at singing at the sametime!

(Cam)

Subzero (First time on cam): Which we all know they can't do!

(First up- Reptile)

Subzero: Ready?

Reptile: (Deep breathing)

Subzero: Yes?

Reptile: Yes.

Subzero: Ok go!

Reptile: (Inhales) **Num ****Num ****Num ****Num ****Num ****Num ****Num! ****Num ****Num ****Num ****Num ****Num ****Num Num Num! Num Num Num Num Num Num Num! **

Subzero: I'm sorry, but what the f--k are you singing?

Reptile: Some song by Parry Gripp! It's about food I think...

Subzero: 5! Next!

(Scorpion)

Subzero: Go!

Scorpion: **I'm Scorpion, GET OVER HERE! I wanna punch you in the face! With my fist in your face, I'll make your face bleed! And punch you in the face! Cause I am Scorpion the ninja specter! Get the f--k over here! I am Scooorrrpion! Now GET OVER....HEEEEREEEE! GET OVER....HEEEEREEEE! GET OVER....HEEEEREEEEEE, GET OVER HERE!**

Subzero:Uh.... Ten?

Scorpion: (Like a little girl) EEEE!

(Kitana)

Kitana: **Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like...**

Subzero: Prostitution! 3 next!

Kitana: But?

(Swat shows up)

(Tremor)

Tremor: **And my dog ran away! And I ate some apples! And killed people! And yay!**

Subzero: Was there a premise to that song?

Tremor: Scruffles! (Cries)

Subzero: Aw... Pity 9!

Tremor: Thank you! Sonya GET ME A GODDAMN TISSUE!

Sonya: SHUT UP!

(Sonya)

Sonya: **BABY BOTTLE POP! BABY BOTTLE POP!**

Subzero: THAT SONG BURNS MY EARS! I'll give you a 10 if you shut up!

Sonya: Ok..

(Taven)

Taven: **You were having fun. Till you fell! Then you hit your face and you fell! You were running far, till you tripped and fell on your face, and everyone laughed at you! And I felt bad, even though it was freaking hilarious especially when you thought everything was ok and you got trampled! You got trampled! **

**(Hard rock starts playing)**

** And people laughed at you! And so did I, no offence but it was hilarious to watch! So don't worry you'll be fine! And we will try to play that game tomorrow without you getting trampled on! (Rockets and fireworks shoot out!)**

Subzero: 10 for the effects, 6 for the originality of the song.... So I'd say a 7!

(From another one of my fics!)

(Ashrah)

Ashrah: **Your toxic I'm slipping under! (Takes off her hat) Taste of a poison paradise!**

Subzero: This is hot!

Kitana: (Muffled) Oh that's fine!

Subzero: TEN!

(Shang Tsung)

Shang Tsung: **Move your dead bones bones bones, move your dead bones bones bones! The secret will keep you alive!**

Subzero: 8?

Shang Tsung: Meh!

Subzero: Last is Ermac!

Ermac: **WE, we are the new diabolic! WE, we are the...**

Subzero: Uh... after that epic guitar solo. I think you did fine! Ten! It was epic, nice job Scorpion!

Scorpion: Thank you I'll be here till I'm voted off or win!

(Council)

Subzero: I noticed no one went to the cam really today!

Kitana: Meh!

Sonya: Meh!

Reptile: OMFG! Butterflies! (Chases them)

Subzero: Please vote!

Taven: Sorry, but Ashrah is so much cooler then you!

Ermac: We are most concerened that the swat team almost found our marijuana.....MEDICINAL marijuana!

Subzero: The votes are! The swat team? Steve teh Wizard? Butterflies!

Reptile: Whose the bitch?

Subzero: Pluto? Charon? Bunnies? Mail order socks? The cast of Degrassi? Is their even one not "hilarious" joke in here?

Taven: Well maybe one!

Subzero: Tremor!

Tremor: GASP!

Subzero: I'm kidding! It's really Kitana!

Kitana: But... I thought you guys liked me?

Reptile: Pluto hater!

Kitana: Well it was fun until then I guess....

Subzero: So long Kitana!

(Boat)

Kitana: (Sighs)

Liu Kang: KITANA!

Kitana: (Horror movie scream!)

(Bonus)

Who voted for who?

Taven: Kitana

Ermac: Swat team

Kitana: Pluto and Charon (Double voter what a bitch)

Scorpion: Cast of Degrassi

Sonya: Butterflies

Ashrah: Steve teh Wizard

Shang Tsung: Mail order socks

Tremor: Bunny rabbits

(P.S.): I don't hate Kitana or Degrassi. Kitana's on my top ten favorite and Degrassis is my favorite drama show of all time!

End of episode 12

Next time on MKS:AI!

Ermac: I can canoe, can you canoe?

Taven: What?

Songs-

Idk the first one but It's by Parry Gripp  
Scorpion song: To the tune of Walk through the fire (I guess) from Buffy the musical!  
Don't cha? (Idk who it's by)  
Tremor's dog: An original by me.  
Baby bottle pop song  
The pain song: Spyro the musical  
Toxic: Britany Spears  
Move your dead bones: Dr. Reanimator  
Pulse of the Maggots: Slipknot (First song with WE! A lot that I could think of!


	13. Episode 13

Disclaimer: Don't own much. Sorry for the long wait I'm making a video thingy!

Episode 13

(Beach)

Subzero: Today is going to be hell for our contestants. WAKE UP!

(Tent)

Scorpion: Holy s--t!

(Beach)

Subzero: You guys must canoe from here (Points to island) to there! (Points to a happy island)

Ermac: That doesn't seem so bad!

(Island changes to terrifying)

Ermac: Oh....

Subzero: Get there and back and you win!

(Starting line)

Subzero: GO GO GO!

Everyone: RAR!

Scorpion: Sweet head start! (Gets levitated and thrown)

Ermac: I can canoe can you canoe?

Taven: What?! Ermac using the first person subject "I"! Forshame! (Charges up chi blast)

Ermac: Crap! (Gets blown away)

Taven: Sweet! AHHHH MY EYES!

Sonya: Baby bottle pop bitch! (Gets hit by a rock!)

Tremor: Bitch! (Keeps paddling)

Ashrah: (In the back) WAIT! Guys? GUYS! (Shoots light everywhere!)

Everyone: (Gets blown up)

Ashrah: (Passes them) Bitches!

Sonya: What do we do now?

Shang Tsung: Well first...(Shoots a fireball at Ashrah's boat) Now we need to swim for it!

Tremor: Screw you guys! (Makes a land bridge) Adios!

Sonya: You bastard!

Scorpion: After him!

All: (Run for the island)

Tremor: Yay I'm there! (Crumbles bridge)

Everyone: Oh my GOD! (Fall in the water)

Reptile: Aw fishies! Ow it bit me!

Sonya: TO THE BEACH! (All swim for it)

Shang Tsung: Now back to the other island!

Sonya: But Tremor's half way there!

Shang Tsung: Oh no he's not! (Trips)

Scorpion: I'll handle this! (Summons fire and moves like a rocket)

Reptile, Shang Tsung, Ashrah, Sonya: F--k!

Subzero: And the winner is?

(Flames go by)

Subzero: (Cough's) Scorpion!

Tremor: Bitch!

(Council)

Subzero: Scorpion gets a free vacation to lovely Edenia! Sponsered by Goro's new T-shirt store!

Scorpion: Yay!

Subzero: Now vote!

(Everyone votes)

Subzero: Tremor, Shang Tsung, Tremor, Tremor, Tremor, Tremor, Sonya's mom, Tremor. Tremor the council has spoken!

Tremor: Well it was fun. Giving me a part in the series!

Me: Your welcome!

Tremor: Come on tigers!

Tigers: (Follow him)

Everyone: Bye Tremor!

(Boat)

Tremor: Well that was fun!

Li Mei: Tremor baby!

Tremor: Li Mei? Do I know you?

Li Mei: You will now!

(Make out scene :D)

(Council)

Scorpion (With binoculors): Damn!

Subzero: Let me see! (Looks) Tremor?

Sonya: Damn their getting freaky!

Reptile: Where's his robes.... shirt....and pants...

Subzero: I say we all just leave now!

Everyone: Good idea!

End of episode 13

Next time on MKS:AI!

Unknown person: Nobody messes with JESUS!


	14. Episode 14

Disclaimer: Don't own much. Sorry for the long wait I'm making a video thingy!

Episode 14

(Beach)

Subzero: Who the hell are you people?

People: REPENT!

Subzero: What?

People: REPENT. And thall shall be saved!

Subzero: Oh crap!

(Tents)

Subzero: Guys you gotta help me!

Ashrah: Why?

Subzero: Let's just say....I've done somethings that might have gotten catholics mad!

Scorpion: How?

Subzero: Well...me and Sareena did somethings... THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Scorpion: But why would we fight catholics?

Subzero: Well one...cause that's your challenge. And two cause technically your all wanted for murder!

Reptile: Oh.....

(Beach)

Man: Are you ready to repent?

Subzero: No.. No I am not!

Man: You don't want to repent? (Wings sprout from his body)

Sonya: Uh oh.

Man: (Pulls out blades that are on fire)

Shang Tsung: Holy s--t run away!

Subzero: No your not!

Shang Tsung: Crap.... FIGHT! (Slaps a girl) I'm so sorry!

Girl: RAR! (Chases him)

Man #2: You had plastic surgery!

Sonya: So?

Man #2: (Pulls out chainsaw)

Sonya: Oh......

Man #3: You eat to much!

Reptile: No I don't!

Man 3: (Pulls out lipo suction equipment!)

Reptile: THAT'S IT! (Pulls out lighter and hairspray) BURN BABY! (Sets him on fire)

Angel: You killed him!

Girl 2: DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?

Girl 1: DIE!

Shang Tsung: Oh God help!

(Lightning strikes the ground)

?: GOD CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!

Taven: What's going on?

Girl 5: JESUS!

Jesus: NOBODY MESSES WITH JESUS!

?: Except us!

(Organization XIII appears)

Demyx: Don't worry guys we'll help you! Jesus? JESUS WORSHIP!

Luxord: F--k!

Angel: ATTACK!

(Clash)

(Commercial)

Guy: Hi Billy Rays here to introduce the new Blood cleaner from Halfway! For those pesky bloodstains from fatalities. Squeeze a drop, rub it on you hands and you good to go! And it really works!

Baraka: Yeah I just impaled a guy with my blades and look the bloods gone in an instant!

Kira: I just ripped someones torso off and blood got on my hands and now it's gone!

Rain: I just delivered a pizza and that's it!

Sektor: Finally our metallic structures can stay neat and clean thanks to Blood Cleaner!

Billy: Would you pay ten dollars for hand sanitizer and tissues. We'll give you Blood Cleaner for $9.95. But wait! Order now and we'll throw in a second one free! And as a special bonus we'll throw in a MK: Deadly alliance fatality list! And a portable rub on stick! Get those bloodstains off your clothes!

Bo Rai Cho: Well I'm still fat. But this really works.

(Hospital)

Shujinko: (Muffled from life support) Well the doctor's won't be able to save my life. But they'll be able to clean the sheets!

(Flatline)

Billy: Order today!

Man: Call 222-222-22131313124 now!

(Show)

Axel: What a battle!

Xemnes: Here's some Blood Cleaner!

Xigbar: Thanks.

Luxord: I need that now!

Jesus: I'll be back! 12/12/12!

Demyx: Bye Jesus!

Jesus: BYE! (Waves and ascends)

(Council)

Subzero: Well it's clear Reptile gets invincibility cause he's the only one who killed one of them! Now vote!

Sonya: Sorry!(Votes)

Ashrah: Yeah sorry!(Votes)

Scorpion: Oh that's what Lmfao means! (Votes)

Subzero: The votes are, Sonya, Shang Tsung, Sonya, Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung your out!

Shang Tsung: See you guys.

Everyone: Bye!

Shinnok: Here I come back from the dead!

Shang Tsung: Can I?

Subzero: I think we all can!

Everyone: (Pull out Smg's and fire)

Shinnok: (Dies)

End of episode 14

Next Time on MKS:AI

Scorpion: Don't you die on me!

Please review I wanna see if I'm doing good!

Also: I don't hate catholics. So don't think this was an attack on them! I believe everyone has a right to their own religion!


	15. Episode 15

Disclaimer: Don't own much. Sorry for the long wait I'm making a video thingy!

Episode 15

(Sirens blare)

Scorpion: What's going on.

Ermac: RUN AWAY! It's the f----king apocolypse! (Gets hit by ambulance) Ow....

Subzero: Your challenge today is to take care of these fatality patients. Each one is from a past game so you might see and old "friend!" Oh and Taven broke his arm....so he's out of the challenge today!

(Hospital)

Taven: Stupid birds!

(Cam)

Ashrah (Believes in a better tomorrow, today!): Maybe I'll see my brother Jeff! (Retarded smile)

(Hospital tent)

Subzero: Reptile, your patient is this guy. From the last challenge...

Reptile: Uhhh. Didn't he die.

Subzero: Oh yeah....Well because of your complaining I'm giving you this giant cookie as a patient!

Reptile: Crap.

Subzero: Scorpion your's is a car accident patient.

Scorpion: Ok.. and?

Subzero: He was hit by an SUV!

Sonya: (Whistles)

Subzero: Ashrah, your's is Jeff.

Ashrah: Revenge!

Subzero: What?

Ashrah: WHAT?!

Subzero: Sonya and Ermac you two have to share!

Sonya: Uhhh....

Subzero: It's Jarek.. I hope you three get along! NOW START YOUR SURGERY!

(Flatline already)

Sonya: He magically got stabbed in the heart by a pen!

Subzero: I need to get a real job.... you two are out.

(Scorpion)

(Flatline)

Scorpion: Don't you die on me! (Sets him on fire)

Man: I'm alive!

Scorpion: Ok?

Subzero: So that's what Blaze looks like not on fire! Scorpion wins this round!

Scorpion: Yay!

(Reptile)

(Kissing noises)

Subzero: Reptile?

Reptile: All the cookie needed was love!

Cookie: Yeah!

Subzero: You pass?! I guess....

(Ashrah)

Ashrah: (With Voodoo doll) There Jeff you fine.

Jeff: Wow!

Subzero: You pass!

Ashrah: F--k yeah! (Sets Jeff on fire!)

(Final round)

Subzero: Ashrah your patient is Jeff again! Scorpions is Quan Chi's brother Jeff. And Reptile's is Jeff the magical apple! Begin!

(Scorpion)

Scropion: So your Quan Chi's brother huh?

Jeff: Yeah, but Quan Chi's a fag!

Scoprion: Oh my God your like my best friend now! (Finishes stiching) Your done!

Subzero: Since Scorpion finished first he wins!

Ashrah: F--kers! (Sets her brother on fire again)

Reptile: Oh well! (Eats Jeff the Apple)

(Council)

Subzero: Ok you've all casted you votes. The votes are Jeff, The cast of Grey's Anatomy (thanks).

Sonya: No problem.

Subzero: Ermac, Reptile, and Ermac! Sorry Ermac!

Ermac: We are sad that we must leave you! Except Ashrah cause she's a bitch!

Ashrah: Meh...

Subzero: So only five are left. It's getting real now guys. So be on your toes!

Reptile: Got it! (Tries to stand on his toes and fails)

Subzero: Oh God!

Next time on MKS:AI

Taven: I'm gonna eat your face!

Reptile: Damn!

End of Episode 15


	16. Episode 16

Disclaimer: IT'S ALMOST OVER!

Episode 16

(Beach)

Subzero: Well guys it's getting near the end. And to make your lives horrible it's going to be another double elimination!

(Cam)

Reptile (Pessed!): Oh for f--k's sake!

(Beach with tables)

Subzero: We all remember the day your families show'd up right?

Scorpion: Sure?

Subzero: Well it's gonna happen again!

Scorpion: Yay! JIM THE WALRUS!

Jim: Oh my GOD! (Hugs Scorpion)

Subzero: So whoever wins this challenge get's to spend the day at the spa. Sponsered by Halfway's bloodcleaner!

(Random Studio)

Me: Halfway is a joke name for Midway! Ok we got that? Ok let's continue!

(Beach)

Reptile: Cheesecake how's grandma?

Cheesecake: ......

Reptile: She died?

Cheese:.........

Reptile: (Cries) I'm sorry, but this is so tragic!

Sonya: Aw......wait?!

Subzero: So all of you must eat these apples!

Sonya: That's it?

Subzero: Yeah actually that is...

Taven: Well Reptile...I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR FACE!

Reptile: DAMN!

(Challenge)

Subzero: START!

Scorpion: (Eats the apple)

Jim: (Eats apple)

Ashrah: I'm allergic to apples.....and Jeff's dead....

Subzero: Ashrah your out....

Reptile: Grandma loved apples....(Eats apple)

Sonya: ....... (Eats apple)

Sonya's Mom: Suspicious! (Eats apple)

Taven: Uhh... Daegon is dead too...

Subzero: What the hell?!

Taven: What the sword is still in him!

Daegon's body: (Impaled)

Subzero: Oh.....well everyone but Ashrah and Taven win.... So all of you get to go to the spa when the show is over.....

Sonya: Oh....

Subzero: Say goodbye to your families for now. Onto the second part of the challenge! DANCING!

Taven: Dancing?

Subzero: More importanly to the Steve the Wizard song!

Song: STEVE THE WIZARD! (Just repeating)

Scorpion and Sonya: Uh?

Everyone else: (On the ground in pain)

Subzero: Well I guess you too have to dance off!

Scorpion: Sonya....take immunity cause I don't dance!

Subzero: Ok Sonya wins!

(Council)

Subzero: Now remember the two most votes are gone!

(Cam)

Sonya (Damn Straight! IDK!): Well hopefully the team relized Reptile's cheating ways!

(Council)

Subzero: Because it's the last event before the final three I will hand you cards if you passed.

Taven: Meh..

Subzero: Sonya take a card!

Sonya: Awesome!

Subzero: Scorpion take a card. And stop biting your nails!

Scorpion: Ok... BUT YES!

Subzero: And the final card goes too...

(Commercial)

Johnny Cage: SEE MY NEW MOVIE "TACO DRAGON!"

(Dating tape commercial)

Tanya: Hi my name is Tanya. I like long walks on the beach, eating cheese, Free STOOF on Runescape, and kitty cats.. NOW DATE ME!

(Back to Survivor)

Subzero: The final card goes to...

(Wait I have one more)

Kenshi: Buy eyedrops for blind people.. You don't really need them.

(Really back)

Subzero: The final card goes to...

(WAIT)

Me: (Gets shot at)

Subzero: SHUT THE F--k UP!

(Show)

Subzero: The final card goes to...

(Suspenseful music)

Subzero: TAV..Reptile.

Reptile: Yeah!

Sonya: Crap..

Taven: Aw man.

Ashrah: This sucks.

Taven: Goodbye everyone. (Hugs Scorpion)

Scorpion: Uh....

Taven (Whispering): Set the cabbage on fire. You'll know what I'm talking about.

Scorpion: Ummmm ok?

Taven: (Hugs Sonya)

Sonya: Sorry Taven and Ashrah, if it were up to me you two could've stayed.

Ashrah: It's ok Sonya. Just kick Reptiles ass!

Taven: Give him hell!

Reptile: ......

Subzero: Tomorrow is the final challenge to see who will go to the finals. Will it be the badass Scorpion who owes me ten dollars? Will it be Sonya..... with no prepared sarcasm! Or will it be the guy with the long tounge Reptile? Find out next time!

Next time on MKS:AI

Montages!

And....

Sonya: Goodbye Reptile!

Reptile: OH S--T!

End of episode 16


	17. Episode 17

Disclaimer: IT'S ALMOST OVER!

Episode 17

(Hara Kiri Camp)

Scorpion: Guys we got fatality mail! (Holds up a bloody letter)

Sonya: Um... (Takes and reads it) It's a map to our next challenge!

Reptile: Ok?

Sonya: So umm I guess let's go?

Scorpion and Reptile:......

Sonya: Cookies!

Scorpion and Reptile: Oh my God!

(Trail with a bunch of torches)

Sonya: Wow they have names of everyone who got kicked off.

Scorpion and Sonya: Wierd. Oh my God we had the same thought!

Reptile: Ok?

Shinnok montage: Shows Subzero shooting him in the face, and everyone shooting him after Shang Tsung is eliminated.

Quan Chi: Shows everyone giving him an evil glare. And when he was voted off.

Jax: Shows him chasing Kano with a shotgun, and getting voted off.

Kano: Shows him failing the challenge of with the Kiwi bird and Flaming Pits of death. And his kiss with Sonya.

Mileena: Her and Kitana fighting and her failing the cup challenge. And her getting voted off.

Drahmin: Him winning the obstacle pipe and his failure at the eating challenge. And him voting himself off.

Raiden: Him tripping at the first challenge, and him getting voted out by everyone on both teams. Then him becoming Dark Raiden.

Sareena: Her and Subzero making out in the shelter during the giant cookie challenge.

(Trail)

Sonya: Wow I miss a lot of these people....except Quan Chi really.

Scorpion and Reptile: Yeah.

All: (Kick his signpost repeatadly)

(Montages)

Kabal: His baywatch speed run, and him getting voted off by accident.

Kung Lao: Him vomiting from pie and getting voted off for leaving the toilet seat up.

Kenshi: Him winning the colossus challenge, levitating the sharks, and meeting Pluto.

Liu Kang: Him cursing everytime it wasn't a fighting challenge. And him getting voted off for saying "That's the way the cookie crumbles!"

Cage: Shown getting voted out for doing nothing the entire season...except one time!

Kitana: Shown fighting Mileena and getting voted off for dissing Pluto.

(Trail)

Scorpion: For f--k sake how long is this trail?

Reptile: Hey a boat!

(Boat trail)

Sonya: Wheeeee!

(Montages)

Tremor: Shown befriending the tigers and ultimatly being the most random character in this fic.

Shang Tsung: Shown getting chased by a crazy girl with a chainsaw and making Kung Lao's life miserable. Voted out for getting chased by a chainsaw.

Ermac: Shown losing the arm wrestling match to Ashrah, getting eaten by the giant cookie. Gets voted out for losing the hospital challenge.

Taven: Shown eating a taco....what else do you want?

Ashrah: Shown arriving on the island and the tension between her and Ermac.

(Boat Trail)

Sonya: We're here!

Subzero: Welcome!

Scorpion: Oh my God! (Falls out of boat)

Subzero:......

(Inside a cave with podiums)

Subzero: You're challenge today is a quiz challenge about all of Mortal Kombat and the show.

Sonya: Great...

Reptile: I'm not good at trivia...

Sonya: Then goodbye Reptile!

Reptile: Meanie!

Subzero: Are you ready to quiz?

All: Sure?

(First round)

Subzero: Question one: Name all the characters from Mk Special forces.

Scorpion: (Rings in) Uh.. Tremor.....Jax....Kano....uhhhhhhhhhhh Jarek....................No face? And uh f--k what's that girls name? Tasia?

Subzero: Uh yeah?!

Scorpion: Really?

Subzero: 100 points to Scorpion. Next question: Who is the biggest ass of Mk? A.) Quan Chi, B.) Shinnok, C.) Quan Chi, or D.) All of the above?

Sonya: All of the above!

Subzero: 100 points to Sonya. Next: Was Liu Kang's death funny?

Reptile: Yes?

Subzero: 100 points to Reptile. It was funny cause Shang Tsung was getting his ass kicked and then just snaps Liu Kang's neck. Next: How old is Raiden?

(60 questions later)

Subzero: When was Pluto discovered?

Scorpion: 1930!

Subzero: 100 points to Scorpion!

(Points)

Scorpion: 7000

Sonya: 6900

Reptile: 6400

Subzero: So this is the last question I have. If Reptile get's it right he will recieve 600 points, and Sonya is out. If anyone else get's it right Reptile is out. What is my Mk: Deadly Alliance fatality code?

Reptile and Scorpion: Uh....

(Buzzer)

(Tremor comes out of Nowhere)

Tremor: Back forward forward down X!

Subzero: That's right! Now who are you going to give those points to?

Tremor: Uhhhhh?

Reptile: Come on Tremor I'll take them.

Tremor: Uhhhhhhhh? Rep... Scorpion!

Reptile: WHAT!

Scorpion: Wow.

Subzero: Well Reptile your out.

Reptile: But that's not fair!

Subzero: Well I video recorded it.

(Recording)

Tremor: Uhhhhhhhh? Rep...Scorpion!

Scorpion: Wow.

(End Recording)

Subzero: So yeah.

Reptile: NO NO NO!

Subzero: SECURITY!

(Goro and Kintaro show up)

Reptile: I will get you! You haven't seen the last of me! I will eat you babies!

Subzero: The final two. You have proven yourselves to be the greatest of Mk survivor. Now you two spend a week in a 5 star hotel and we'll see you at the final tribal council!

(Cam)

Sonya (Happy): I can't belive it! ME! I'm in the finals!

(Cam)

Scorpion (Wants pizza for some reason): Wow after kicking ass it's off to the finals! I wonder what will happen then!

(Quiz thing)

Subzero: Well next time we will see who will win one million dollars and the runner up $500,000. Check back on September 10th to see who will win MKS:AI!

End of Episode 17

Next time on MKS:AI

THE FINAL COUNCIL!

Also: MKS:AI Reunion Special.

As well as: Check out a video coming out called MKS:AI vote for the winner. This is up to the fans who will win Scorpion or Sonya?

You can also leave a review for who you want to win as well. And who should win the fan favorite.

Voting closes September 10th!


	18. Finale

Disclaimer: IT'S ALMOST OVER!

Finale!

Subzero: It's been along couple of days and we are finally ready to announce our winner of MKS:AI!

(Cam flashback)

Scorpion (Tacos!): Wow I can't wait to see if I win!

(Cam flashback)

Sonya (BOOOBS!): Wow if I win...I wonder what would happen?

Foreshadow

Sonya: (Laughing) Keep polishing that statue Jarek muhahaha!

(Black [OMFG RACIST!] area)

Subzero: NOW LET'S SEE WHO THE WINNER IS!

(Studio appears with applause)

Jade: (Holding up a sign that says call me)

Kai: (Holding up a sign that says hi mom)

(Council area)

Subzero: The final leg of this game let's me our final two players! SCORPION!

( Mortal Kombat theme plays as he walks in)

Subzero: And SONYA!

(Caramelldansen plays as she walks in)

Taven: MY EARS! (Has a seizure)

Subzero: Everyone is now going to vote to see who wins the ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

Everyone in audience: OMFG!

Subzero: Now vote!

(Votes)

Shinnok: (Wheelchaired over)

Man: He's not picking the pen up!

Subzero: Just shoot him!

(Gunshot)

Quan Chi: (Grumbles) (Votes)

Jax: Racist bitch don't think I forgot!! (Votes)

Kano: Love ya baby!

Mileena: Meh! (votes)

(Scorpion's pedastal thing... SHUT UP!)

Scorpion: (Bites his nails)

(Vote jar)

Drahmin: I lost weight! (Votes)

Dark Raiden: I hate you still! (Votes)

Onaga: (Votes) (Spontaniously combusts)

(One fire extinguisher later!)

Sareena: (Blows a kiss to Subzero)

Subzero: (Pretends to catch it)

Sareena: (Votes)

Kabal: (Votes) (Trips as he walks away)

Kung Lao: (Votes) This is for the apples!

Kenshi: (Votes) Ow my eyes....

Cage: You better see taco dragon! (Votes)

Liu Kang: I still loves you Kitana you will be mine! (Votes)

Tremor: Paper...... (Votes)

Kitana: (Votes) Pluto isn't a planet you know! (Sniper rifle goes off) I'M KIDDING!

(Sonya pedastal)

Sonya: (Gulps)

(Vote jar)

Shang Tsung: (Votes) Your soul is not mine!

Ermac: We hope you win! (Votes)

Taven: (Punching himself) CARAMELLDANSEN MUST DIE! (Votes)

Ashrah: My hat rocks! (Votes)

Reptile:......... (Votes)

(Council)

Subzero: Are you all ready for the FINAL VOTE!

Scorpion and Sonya: Yes....

Subzero: Then lets begin. First one is in blood Scorpion.. Sonya, Scorpion, Sonya, Scorpion, Scorpion, Sonya, Sonya, Scorpion, Scorpion, Scorpion, Scorpion, Scorpion, Scorpion, Sonya, Sonya, Apples? Sonya, Scorpion, Sonya, Blank vote...... Sonya, Scorpion.... THE WINNER IS SCORPION!

Scorpion: YES! (Sonya and him hug)

Sonya: Good job!

Ermac: We are so happy for you!

Onaga: It's so beutiful! (Combusts)

Subzero: (Hands Scorpion the million dollar check) (Hands Sonya the $500,000 check)

Scorpion: I'm so happy!

Subzero: Thank you all for watching Mortal Kombat Survivor Argus Island! Now we all know what we do now right?

Audience and Contestants except Quan Chi: BEAT UP THE ASS----! (All hit Quan Chi with bats)

THE END!

Credits:

Concept: Me

Based on: Survivor

Written by: Me

Ads by: Me

Mortal Kombat by: Midway

I owned two of the songs!

Thank you for my friends Random person, Matt, and Erika the only ones to vote for a winner!

Vote counter: Scorpion 2 Sonya 1

Stay tuned for the fan favorite and reuinion special!

Thank you for reading/watching


End file.
